


Tim

by Franavu



Category: Batman (Comics), NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Tim, now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim

Sometimes in his dreams Tim can still remember how it feels to fly, wind in his hair, dark skies above and late-night traffic below.

Sometimes in his nightmares Tim can still remember his enemies, the Joker's eternal smile, Ivy's eyes, Scarecrow's insanity.

But then he wakes, and all that is gone, Tim Drake died and Tim McGee was born, everything that Tim Drake wasn't. Out-of-shape geek, who'll probably faint if he'd ever meet Batman in person (that's what he'll let Tony think anyway). And it's how he wants it after all, and he is good, was trained by the best, they'll never find him, because if they did...

He couldn't take it anymore, wondered what the hell Batman was thinking when he gave in to him, sending kids out to do a grown man's job. The madness of it all. And even though he had insisted, so long ago, in the end there were only the nightmares, insanity creeping in. Dancing a step from the edge and afraid he'd step over it one of those days, or worse couldn't see it anymore. So he had disappeared, used all his resources and experience and considerable personal skill, and then years later appeared again to fight crime in a more conventional way.

But sometimes he wondered if they noticed that Gibbs didn't scare him half as much as he pretended he did, he had worked with worse after all...


End file.
